


See me after school

by Moviemaniacgirl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemaniacgirl/pseuds/Moviemaniacgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets an email from his favorite teacher after his AP test. The results are rather to his liking (much smut with Eames :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See me after school

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but I hope everyone at least thinks it's cute :)

_Dear Arthur, I would like to speak with you about the results of your AP test. Would you mind coming into my room at 4:45 tomorrow afternoon. I know it’s a Friday, but I’d really like it if we could talk. -Mr. Eames_

 

Arthur read and reread this email eighteen times before finally deciding to reply with a simple “of course”. He didn’t know what there would be to talk about; he’d scored a five on the AP test as it was. Arthur knocked on his door—Room 504—at exactly 4:45 (not earlier and no later) and waited before entering.

“Hello Arthur. I called you in here because I just wanted to let you know that I’m proud of you.” Mr. Eames was smiling from ear to ear; something he’d never seen the man do before. Eames had a small amount of gray in his hair, but he couldn’t have been over forty five. His beard was full and he was the thick type of man that came with muscles. He’d never been hard on the eyes.

“Thank you Mr. Eames. I’m glad. I really wanted to score well on this test.”

“You did, Arthur. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sincerely proud of you.” Mr. Eames stood up, and Arthur assumed they were done.

He began inching his way to the door as Eames strode around his desk. “Okay. Thanks, Mr. Eames. Is that all? Or did you have something to talk about…”

“I’m so glad you wore this today.” Eames looked down at Arthur’s too-tight sky blue button up and black slacks—sagging slightly off his hips.

“You’re glad?”

“Ya, Arthur. It makes it twenty times easier to go through with this.”

“With wh—,” he was cut off by a pair of rough lips covering his own. Eames took Arthur’s shocked gasp as an invitation to slip his tongue into his mouth—Eames tasted like books and good coffee and a theatre. Arthur moaned and Eames threw him up against the back wall of his room. They continued to fight for each other’s mouths until he pulled away, pupils dilated, to look at Arthur and say:

“I’m so proud of you”.

He put either arm on the sides of Arthur’s torso and suddenly all Arthur could imagine was tasting him.

“Mr. Eames, can I… can I blow you?”

“What?” The word came out as a gasp and he hunched slightly with a moan when he said it.

“Oh… I’m sorry. I just wondered if I could give you a blow job.”

“Fuck. Arthur. Just… say my name. Just… again… no Mr.”

“Eames, can I blow you?” Eames groaned with pure ecstasy and he pushed Arthur down to the ground.

He gently undid Eames’ belt and button and toyed with his zipper before finally bringing down his pants and underwear. He was just as long and filled-out as Arthur had dreamt about: because fucking face it; he’d wanted this for months. Eames shook slightly when Arthur’s breath whispered across his erection, but soon he held one hand against the wall and the other in Arthur’s thick hair. Arthur began by licking base to tip and then gently wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.

Mr. Eames’ knees almost buckled and all he could say, over and over, was “fuck, Arthur, fuck. Again. Right there. Jesus you’re so fucking good. Arthur. Again. Shit there. Right there.”

Soon Arthur began to moan in time with him and seaman was spurting down Arthur’s throat. He licked Eames clean and seconds later—after regaining the feeling in his legs—Mr. Eames slide everything off of his desk and threw Arthur onto it. He pulled down the slacks, and buried his face into Arthur’s crotch. For several seconds Arthur couldn’t breathe.

“Eames…” He came up, smiling and said, “call me that one more time and I’ll fucking sing for you.”

“It’s not as—Eames. Shit. Oh god.”

“You don’t have to call me God, darling.” And then his face was back down in Arthur’s crotch. By the time he had finished with Arthur he was back to being hard as a teenage boy.

He looked at Arthur with wide eyes and said, “Arthur, there’s no person that will ever make me as horny or satisfied within the same half an hour as you can.”

“Eames… will you… will you fuck me?”

“Jesus Christ. Did you even have to ask?”

 

** ** **

 

_Dear Arthur, I know I only spoke to you just yesterday, but would you mind returning to my classroom Monday after school at four fifteen? I have quite an urgent matter to discuss with you. It will take a while to discuss, so please come ready to stay for a time. And come relaxed; it’s hardly anything you’d be displeased with._

_Eames_

_P.S. I did in fact need to include the puns._


End file.
